


Learning to Dance

by meat_beat_agent



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: POV Second Person, Transformation, tgtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat_beat_agent/pseuds/meat_beat_agent
Summary: Looking for treasure in the desert was a great idea until you got lost. But as you're wandering, disorented and confused, you find a magical oasis. Using it to quench your thirst has some side effects...namely, side effects that get you turned into your favorite half-genie, Shantae!





	Learning to Dance

Learning to Dance

Exploring into the desert was one of the worst ideas you've ever had. You came out here chasing treasure, but instead all you've found is sand, heat, sand, dehydration, a single wild camel, and some more sand.

Up until a few hours ago, it wasn't that bad. You had brought a car designed specifically for tackling the rough sand dunes...until you hit a rock and broke an axle. With no supplies to fix it, you had no choice but to continue on foot.

You came to regret that choice almost immediately. You had lost your trail of footprints in swirling sands, and lost your canteen of water when you slipped and tumbled down a dune.

So now, you're lost, tired, hungry, thirsty, and without a single piece of lost treasure to your name, you've decided that you will probably die out here.

But as you're wandering, you see a shimmering in the sands not that far from you. An oasis. Well, probably just a mirage, but you might as well investigate anyway. Better than brushing it off.

But when you get closer, it doesn't vanish like you were expecting it to. As you get closer, you realize that you're actually staring down an actual oasis. Beautiful, shimmering blue in the desert sun, surrounded by a small ring of plant life that's able to be sustained after this small amount of water in the desert.

You dip your hands into the cool, clear water, fearing that you've maybe been driven mad by the heat, but hope wins out as you start splashing water against your face and gulping down as much as you can, before grabbing some of the exotic fruits off the nearby plants.

Maybe it's just the desperation, but this is more delicious than anything else you've ever tasted in your life. Your first thought is to simply rest here and wait for a rescue, but things aren't quite able to play out like that.

As your meal settles in your stomach, you feel strange. You feel energized and full like you neverhabe before, but you have an odd tingling sense starting to coveyourbody. You start to worry that maybe the fruits were poisonus, but the tingling is too pleasant for you to feel scared. If anything, it's somehow plesant.

You suddenly double over in pleasure as the tingling goes from “kinda good” to “fucking amazing” without any real warning. 

But before you can think about that, your body begins changing. You stumble and almost fall as your center of gravity shifts as you become a number of inches shorter, feeling disoriented and dizzy as the world around you gets taller. You keep feeling less and less balanced as your stomach and shoulders slim down, the weight and size relocating to your hips, and your thighs, and your bust.

The last one surprises you, because you're not a woman. But you're growing new breasts, so sensitive that just the feeling of them of them growing and rubbing against the inside of your clothes is enough to leave you moaning out loud with your eyes rolling back.

Somewhere deep in the fog of your pleasure, you think that maybe this oasis was somehow cursed. Or blessed, based on how amazing you're feeling. 

Another wave of tingling washes through your body. You feel an extra weight against your head, and something soft flowing down your back. You reach behind it, and grab a fist full of your own hair. Your own hair that is growing at a ludicrous rate and rapidly shifting in color until it's a deep purple.

The next change is the most inexplicable one. Your clothes change too. You had dressed for the weather, but that takes a pretty drastic change as you look at your arm and realize that your sleeves are getting heavier up to your wrists, but the fabric behind it rapidly recedes into nothing. The fabric that remains on your wrist rapidly shifts color and texture until it becomes a pair of golden wristbands, glittering bright in the desert sunset.

The fabric that was shrinking off your arms continues as it starts vanishing from your stomach up, exposing your now much slimmer stomach to the world while all the remaining fabric rapidly shifts to a red color. It shrinks up and down until all that remains is a strip around your new breasts, which takes the form of a red bra. You feel a little relieved that it didn't expose your breasts too, but...Maybe that wouldn't be so bad?

As the final changes effect your pants by transforming them into a pair of red dancer's pants dangerously close to exposing your crotch, you don't feel scared. You don't feel confused or worried. You feel comfortable in how you look, if not confident. You step over towards the oasis, with a natural shake in your hips to a rhythm that doesn't exist, in order to look down at your reflection in the water.

A single glance confirms your suspicions. The magic of the oasis somehow turned you into a perfect double of Shantae!

The pleasure that took over your mind and body might be gone, but it left a fire inside of you that you're desperate to satisfy. And with how downright beautiful you've become and how confident you're feeling, it should be a cakewalk to find someone willing to fill that desire...and to fill you.

At least, it would be, if it weren't for the fact that you're in the middle of a desert and still just as lost as you were before your transformation.

Or so you thought, as glancing back towards the dune you took a tumble down sees that it's gone, and in it's place is a town. A town that's starting to turn it's lights on for the coming night.

A voice in the back of your head that you have no control over tells you that the oasis came to you, and it's letting you go here. An hour ago you'd think something like that was a sign of insanity, but it makes sense after your transformation.

Full of confidence and a desire to show off your new body to as many people as you can, you start walking towards the town. Your unfamiliarity with hiking through this rough terrain is replaced with steps so graceful that they could be mistaken for a dance-to the point where you wind up incorporating a few actual dance steps into your walk. You had never had much experience with dance, but this transformation had somehow turned it into instinct for you.

You quickly arrive at the town's gates. A pair of armed guards stop you and demand to know why you're here, but all it takes is a wink to one and a peck on the cheek to the other and they let you through without a word. 

Every step you take turns the heads of passerby as you find your way to the square in the center of the town as you stand up on a stage. It's probably used for official events and the leaders giving speeches, but you'll take advantage of it to show yourself off to the world. 

“Hello, everyone! My name is...” you pause a little, trying to remember your own name. That...doesn't matter anymore, you decide pretty quickly. After all, since you look so much like her and can dance like her, you might as well BE her! “My name is Shantae! And I'm here to give you the most amazing dance you've ever seen!”

**Author's Note:**

> (I know this ends kind of abruptly but it's heading in the direction of a public sex scene and I'm not comfortable enough to write that at the moment, maybe I'll make a second chapter someday)


End file.
